Life After Death Note R: Beyond the Grave
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: Yes, the title is a reference to Death Note Relight...this is an AU of an AU, specifically an AU of Cameron Kennedy's Life After Death Note AU. EDITED!
1. Beyond the Grave

Title: Beyond the Grave

Fandom: Death Note

Life After Death Note AU

Rating: ?Characters: T. Mido, L

Authoress Ramblings: I have permission from Cameron Kennedy herself to write this…actually it was semi her idea…while we were setting up for fair. Her requested line is also in here.

Disclaimer: I own a B plushie, Light's Death Note, a couple fan arts, a fic, and Mido's Facebook account. No LADN or Death Note series…

Edit: July 15th 2011. Cleaned up some of it, got rid of the &'s

* * *

July 27th 2011, 12:00 Noon, The basement of the Kira Taskforce Headquarters AKA Mido's basement.

* * *

"I don't think this was thought out very well, Ryuzaki…"

Mido was looking at L over a sheeted body, the detective looked right back.

"Nonsense, Mido-san, I have thought this out very carefully."

"Fine, but why him?" Mido gestured at the body he'd gone through hell to get, and which by all rights should not have been in the condition it was.

"Why not him?"

Mido could think of several reasons, but L was hell bent that this particular person be brought back.

"You told me not to bring anyone else back!"

"Since when does Mido-san listen to me?"

"Since I brought Kira back!"

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" Behind Mido's left shoulder, L could see Ryuk laughing.

"Mido-san can hardly be held responsible when he was not privy to crucial information."

Mido let out a resigned sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent."

Mido uncovered the body, revealing one Beyond Birthday.

* * *

August 2nd 2011, 8:15, Mido's basement

* * *

"Mido-san, that doesn't look right…" L said, gesturing to the burns marring Beyond's skin.

"Shut up! I'm working on it!"

Ryuk laughed. In his opinion watching the detective and the doctor was much more entertaining than watching Kira. When Mido was finished, L had to admit that he was impressed. All the burn damage was repaired, and the skin was flawless; even the scars from when they were younger were gone. L idly wondered if Beyond would resent that. He'd always worn his scars like medals, medals that showed Beyond deserved to live. Even though Beyond was a criminal, and a murderer at that, L felt that he didn't deserve to die by Kira's hand, even if it saved L the pain of giving Beyond the death penalty, which he'd been putting off. L took one last look at the body on the table before leaving.

* * *

August 8th 2011, 7:00 PM , A park

* * *

"Takeshi, stop worrying, Kimura-kun can handle things." Sarah, Mido's secretary and girlfriend, said. Takuya Kimura was Mido's new assistant. He was a childish blond man with a flair for drama, but that wasn't why he was nervous. He reached into his jacket pocket. Good. It was still there. His mother's engagement ring.

"Sarah, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Mido pulled his fiancée into a kiss.

* * *

August 8th 2011, 9:00 PM, Mido's basement

* * *

When Mido returned to the basement, he found L sitting next to Beyond's body. He had the freezer slab out and was sitting in Sarah's chair..

"Ryuzaki, you know, he can't hear you."

L's voice held a melancholy note. "I know Mido-san, and congratulations."

Mido blinked at L's rapid change of topic.

"Thank you. Who is he to you?"

It was L's turn to blink.

"Mido-san, I don't kn-"

"It's obvious, even Kimura has noticed."

"You lie. Kimura-kun is too self-absorbed to notice."

The blond was self-absorbed, but he had noticed.

"Ryuzaki…"

"He's my twin, my older twin, to be precise."

Suddenly, everything made perfect sense, the relentless drive to catch Kira, his determination that Beyond be brought back, speaking to Beyond's body, even though he knew he wasn't heard. L missed his brother, and wanted revenge for his death.

* * *

August 30th 2011, 12:00 Midnight, Mido's basement

* * *

Mido was sitting on the vacant operating table, reflecting on the day. August 29th 2011. One of many dates he'd forever remember. He looked towards the door to his room, where his wife slept, as he should be doing. They'd had a quiet civil ceremony upstairs with Matsuda and Kimura as witnesses. In 14 days, Beyond Birthday would be brought back to life, and Mido and Sarah would leave Japan after that, to go to England, where Mido had accepted a teaching job. He knew that L would still be in his life, after all he was teaching at Wammy's House, the same orphanage that L was raised at, the same orphanage that, had his life been slightly different, he would have been raised at, and quite possibly became L. Mido got off the table and went to bed. All the thinking had made him tired.

* * *

September 9th 2011, 3:13 PM, Mido's basement.

* * *

"Less than a percent…technically brain dead…"

Slowly the words processed.

Brain dead, but not dead…

2%

Not dead…

4%

But I died…

6.5%

But I'm not dead…

9.5%

"Did it work Mido-san?"

Lawli.

For the first time in seven years, 8 months and 13 days, Beyond Birthday opened his eyes. His red eyes scanned the room. A hospital…but why would Lawli visit him in a hospital? His eyes landed on Lawli speaking with a doctor.

"Mido-san, when will he wake up?"

Lawli sounded anxious. The doctor turned to look at him. Instantly the red letters and numbers appeared above his head.

Edward Rothschild.

"He is awake."

Lawli turned. The letters appeared, but not his numbers.

L Lawliet.

He caught his reflection in a mirror.

Beyond Birthday.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked.

"Beyond Birthday. What's yours?" He saw no reason to lie, Lawli clearly trusted this man.

"Takeshi Mido."

"No it isn't."

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…He's got the eyes, Eddie."

* * *

November 5th 2011, 3:00 PM, England

* * *

Beyond Birthday stood in Wammy's House's cemetery, he was interested in four of the five graves.

A. Samson.

_Where, O death, is your victory?- Corinthians 16: 55_

B. Birthday

_For now I would be lying down in peace; I would be asleep and at rest. - Job 13:3_

M. Jeevas

_I will fear no evil for you are with me. -Psalm 23:4_

M. Kheel

_The grace of the Lord Jesus be with God's people. Amen. -Revelation 22:21_

Matt and Mello hadn't deserved to die, their deaths angered Beyond. The fifth grave, the one Beyond didn't care for, belonged to someone Beyond hadn't cared for.

N. River

_The fruit of righteousness will be peace. -Isaiah 32:17_

Beyond scoffed, righteousness was a joke. No one was truly righteous.

Beyond stood in front of his grave, shaking with laughter.

"Kyahahaha!"

~Finis~

AN: Guess where I got Mido's new assistant? Remember, his name is Takuya Kimura. NO CHEATING. Hint: The description of him is a HUGE clue and HE IS NOT FROM DEATH NOTE ORIGINALLY.


	2. The Windows to our Souls

Title: The Windows to Our Souls

Fandom: Death Note

Life After Death Note AU

Rating: T

Characters: T. Mido, L. Lawliet, B. Birthday

Authoress Ramblings: This is my idea that I wanted to play with...and I'm not 113% happy with how it turned out...I think it turns a little n00bish at the end...fail ending is fail! This is supposed to just be the one day...the rest of the first chapter goes as planned. Possible AU of Mello's death coming up as well...gotta get Cam's permission first. Please note that NONE of my work is beta read if I post at midnight (little hint: this was). I will now have B do the disclaimer cause I'm cool like that.

B: Bl00dstain3d (Sharingan Nikki) does not own me, Mido, L, Ryuk, the Shinigami King, or the respective plots of Death Note and Life After Death Note. She DOES however own the explanation for my eyes, Light's Death Note, Mido's Facebook account, a shirt, two necklaces, a plushie of me, a couple fanarts, a Matt cosplay, a Matt pin, Mello's boots, a copy volume 8 of the manga, Cameron's soul and this piece of FAN WRITTEN work.

Wait...when did I acquire Cameron's soul? Aw well ON WITH THE FIC!

Edit: July 15th 2011. Cleaned up some of it, got rid of the &'s. And also Tayuka Kimura is Howl's Japanese voice actor. (Howl's Moving Castle)

* * *

September 9th 2011, 3:13 PM, Mido's basement.

* * *

"Less than a percent…technically brain dead…"

Slowly the words processed. Brain dead, but not dead...

2%

Not dead…

4%

But I died…

6.5%

But I'm not dead...

9.5%

"Did it work Mido-san?"

Lawli.

For the first time in seven years, 8 months and 13 days, Beyond Birthday opened his eyes. The world lacked the red hue that Beyond had become accustomed to. In a panic his eyes scanned the room. A hospital…but why would Lawli visit him in a hospital? His eyes landed on Lawli speaking with a doctor.

"Mido-san, when will he wake up?" Lawli sounded anxious. The doctor turned to look at him. No numbers, no name, nothing.

"What's your name?" He asked the doctor.

"Takeshi Mido. What's yours?"

Nothing to tell if he was lying. Beyond looked agitated, almost frightened.

"Give me a mirror!" Beyond snapped. The doctor retrieved one and handed it to the murderer. Beyond stared at his reflection. He could not see his name. His once red eyes were black. His shinigami eyes were gone! He was free off his curse!

"Beyond? What's wrong?" Beyond had forgotten that L was there in his excitement/agitation.

"They're gone, Lawli."

"Who?"

"The numbers."

It was in that moment that L realized what Beyond had meant. Prior to his death, Beyond had the shinigami eyes. Meaning he had to have a Death Note. The detective heard Ryuk laughing, most likely at him.

"So he's that kid..."

L would have to ask what the shinigami meant later.

* * *

September 9th 2011, 9:21 PM Mido's office, Mido's basement

* * *

"What did Ryuk-san mean by his earlier comment?"

The shinigami laughed.

"32 years ago, a shinigami committed a crime so terrible that all shinigami are forbidden to say what it was, but he was sentenced to the worst punishments known to our kind. He was forced to live as a human, a full life, birth until death, but something went wrong, and the spirit of the child he was to take the place of rejected him, killing him, but leaving the shinigami eyes."

L knew better than to believe the shinigami's far-fetched tales, but his curiosity was piqued. How did his brother come to possess the shinigami eyes?

"The fool liar is telling the truth for once." A disembodied voice rang from nowhere and everywhere. Ryuk went four shades paler.

"The Shinigami King..."


	3. Upon This Rock

Title: Upon This Rock

Fandom: Death Note

Life After Death Note AU

Rating: T

Characters: Mello, Matt

Authoress Ramblings: Hey, This is Bl00dstain3d, and this is the third installment of Life After Death Note R. IT IS NOW DONE! This should have technically been it's own story, but...I'm to lazy to make a new one. I've yet to return Cameron's soul, so this is a peace offering. I apologize for the skipping, but I like it this way. Here's Matt with the disclaimer.

Matt: Bl00dstain3d does not own me, Mido, L, Mello, Takada, the Holy Trinity Church in Los Angeles, plots of Death Note and Life After Death Note. She DOES however own the explanation for Mello's being able to be brought back, Light's Death Note, Mido's Facebook account, a shirt, two necklaces, a plushie of B, a couple fanarts, a cosplay of me, a pin of me, Mello's boots (I bet he's pissed about that), a copy of volume 8 of the manga, an accurate looking sim-me, and this piece of FAN WRITTEN work.

A note: In this, the fire never happened...as in there was nothing to light a fire with, so Takada's cause of death was impossible...*points to rule in Death Note and begins to read* "The conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically possible for that human or it is reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human." They just die of a heart attack. I'm done talking.

On with the fic!

Edit: July 15th 2011. Cleaned up some of it, got rid of the &'s. and yes, the start date is symbolic...

* * *

November 5th 2011, 3:00 PM, England

* * *

Beyond Birthday stood in Wammy's House's cemetery, he was interested in four of the five graves.

A. Samson.

_Where, O death, is your victory?- Corinthians -16: 55_

B. Birthday

_For now I would be lying down in peace; I would be asleep and at rest. - Job 13:3_

M. Jeevas

_I will fear no evil for you are with me. -Psalm 23:4_

M. Kheel

_The grace of the Lord Jesus be with God's people. Amen. -Revelation 22:21_

Matt and Mello hadn't deserved to die, their deaths angered Beyond. The fifth grave, the one Beyond didn't care for, belonged to someone Beyond hadn't cared for.

N. River

_The fruit of righteousness will be peace. -Isaiah 32:17_

Beyond scoffed, righteousness was a joke. No one was truly righteous.

Beyond stood in front of his grave, shaking with laughter.

"Kyahahaha!"

What Beyond didn't know what was happening at the same time in another country.

* * *

November 5th 2011, 11:00 PM, Los Angeles (Aka the same time, possibly a bit off)

* * *

A young man dressed in leather leaned against a motorcycle. He checked his phone, the backlight illuminated a scar across his face and a sliver of chocolate held between his teeth. No missed calls, no new messages, two bars of battery and three bars of signal…nothing he wanted to see. He closed the phone and got on the bike. Maybe he'd get the phone call he was waiting for by the time he got to his apartment.

* * *

November 5th 2011, 11:25 PM, Los Angeles, Apartment Building

* * *

A man was sitting on the steps of the building when the bike stopped in front of it.

"Mello?" The man asked.

Mello just nodded, it was only his landlord. Unlocking the front door, he made his way up to his third floor apartment, passing the Italian woman with the four kids, one of whom looked eerily like Matt. It had been seven years, yet Mello still expected to hear Matt's video games and smell the smoke from the cheap cigarettes his friend smoked. Seven years since the first downfall of Kira, seven years since he'd gotten Matt and himself killed. Six months to the day since he woke up in an underground hospital and was told he'd been a Kira victim seven years prior, a little over ten months since L was brought back to life, almost two months since Beyond Birthday had been brought back, six months since Near died, exactly twenty-three days after Mello was brought back, and six months since he was told his best friend would stay dead while he had another shot at life. Mello had refused to believe it, no matter how the doctor explained it. Matt simply had not died of a heart attack, therefore there was no way to bring him back. Mello was jolted out of his thoughts as he tripped over a cable. The forward movement of his body, combined with the pull on the cable dragged a computer off the table. Matt would have never done that…Matt was probably laughing his ass off right now. His cell phone rang, an extension from Wammy's House. Picking himself up off the floor, he answered it.

* * *

November 6th 2011, 12:00 AM, South Dakota

* * *

L sat in a chair, watching his laptop. Officially, he was reviewing security footage, in actuality, he was reading an email from Mido. This particular email contained updates on certain children in Mido's classes as well updates on Mello. Since the last time L had seen the blond he was threatening to kill himself, L had requested Mido keep tabs on him. Mello had not taken the news of Matt's death well at all, and had refused to believe that Matt was not coming back. In fact he still refused to believe it. Mello didn't think anyone noticed, but the blond now carried a pack of Matt's cigarettes with him, L had noticed, as had Mido. Mido had taken them from him once and was nearly shot.

* * *

November 6th 2011, 10:00 AM, Los Angeles, Holy Trinity Catholic Church

* * *

Mello parked his bike to the side of the church, a wedding was going on inside. That was okay, he could wait, he could figure out what it was he was going to repent for. He'd been given the second chance, not Matt, maybe finally going to confession and speaking with a priest would help. People started to leave the church, the bride and groom, then the rest of the gathered crowd. Mello was glad he'd parked out of sight. When the crowd left, Mello entered the church, his footsteps echoing through the church. A priest appeared as Mello headed for the confessional.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…"

* * *

November 6th 2011, Unknown time, Unknown place.

* * *

A red head was leaning against a white wall, a cigarette hanging from his lips, a PSP in hand, he smirked. Mello was learning. Now if only he'd stop trashing innocent electronics…

~Finis~

AN: Okay class, repeat after me: The fic is over. *waits* Very good! Some last minute things: The fic is indeed over...unless Cameron wants another chapter, her universe, I cater to her whims in it. I am NOT Catholic, I have NO clue how the Catholic church or confession works. The Holy Trinity Catholic Church IS a real church, but I have NO clue how they do things. I researched time differences for England and Los Angeles, and they should be fairly accurate. And to Cameron: I have your soul, you'll get it when I see you.


End file.
